A Sparrow and a Ring
by Captain Jade Sparrow
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of The Rings. Jacks daughter gets sent to Middle earth after a storm. Will she help the fellowship or try and take the One Ring.
1. Chapter 1

The air was electric; lightning split the sky, causing the heavens to rumble in protest. The ocean to began to protest against the coming storm as it became restless, tossing and pitching everything that rested on it, including the Black Pearl. The sleeping crew was jolted awake when the ship gave a mighty lurch to port, only to settle and lurch starboard, shuddering.

Caitlin was suddenly awakened when the ship shuddered under her. Quickly she jumped out of her hammock, pulling on her breeches and shirt over her nightshirt before grabbing her cutlass and dagger; she headed out the door and up onto the deck to help the crew. _This is the worst storm I've seen,_ Caitlin thought. She quickly surveyed the deck, finding her dad at the helm trying to steer the Pearl through the storm. Caitlin figured she couldn't help him, so she went to help Gibbs tie down the rigging. Gibbs, noticing Caitlin beside him, started to protest about her being on deck.

"Your da' ain't gonna be 'appy wit you on deck, Cat. Ye know Jack worries about you during a storm," Gibbs told her.

"Ye worry too much, Gibbs. Ye forget one important thing, mate: I'm Caitlin Sparrow!" Caitlin told him with a cheeky grin. Gibbs shook his head at the young Sparrow.

"Ye sound jus' like yer da', Cat," Gibbs explained.

The two were not aware of the big wave that was headed towards them until it hit the side of the ship, tossing Caitlin over the side-railing of the Pearl. Caitlin tried to grab one of the ropes that was thrown, barely managing to hold on; she thought she heard her dad holler at her to hold on when another wave hit, knocking her into the side of the ship; she hit her left temple as she fell back down into the water.

The first thing that Caitlin noticed when she came to was that she was lying on a very soft bed, and second was the bed wasn't moving. She didn't know where she was or remember being pulled out of the water. She knew she was on land because if the bed were on a ship it would move even if docked. _If we were on the ocean, I could smell it_, she reasoned with herself. Slowly she cracked her right eye open to look around, trying "to get her bearings" as her da' would put it. Not seeing anything or anyone, she opened both eyes fully and went to sit up; she stopped abruptly when her head screamed at her, and quickly she laid back down

"Bloody 'ell, tha' hurts!" Caitlin hissed, grabbing the side of her head. Suddenly, she quickly focused on the door as she heard it start to open.

Out of habit, Caitlin's hand went to her side for her cutlass. Not finding it, she cussed to herself as a man walked into the room. The first thing that Caitlin noticed about the man was that he was unarmed; the second thing was his clothes…they were wearied. He was wearing some kinda robe that looked to be made of silk. The third was that his ears were pointed. _He must have gotten some one pissed at 'em!_ she thought as she looked at him.

"My name is Lord Elrond; you're in Rivendell. How are you feeling today? You have a large cut on your left temple that we took care of," Elrond told her.

"Um…sure, yea, ok, if ye say so. I guess I'm ok; my head hurts worse than when I drank four mugs of Rum! Wha's wrong wif yer ears, did ye get in a figh' with someone?" Caitlin asked.

Lord Elrond was a bit taken aback by the girl's use of language and that she had never heard of an Elf before.

"I am an Elf…we have pointed ears. It is a trait of all elves," he told her.

"Sure if ye say so; how did I get here?" she asked.

"Do you not believe me? As for how you got here, Estel found you at one of the borders to my land; you had a large cut on your head and were soaking wet. Do you remember anything and may I inquire as to your name?" Elrond asked.

"My name is Caitlin Jade Sparrow, future cap'n of the Black Pearl; me da' is THE Captain Jack Sparrow. As to 'ow I got 'ere, the last thing tha' I remember is falling off the Pearl into the ocean during the storm not far from Tortuga," Caitlin told him.

Lord Elrond listened to her story, trying not to disbelieve it, but found it hard when she named a place that did not even exist.

"If I may ask, Lady Sparrow…" Elrond began but was cut off when Caitlin broke into a fit of laughter.

Caitlin noticed the silence and looked up from her spot to see the bewildered look of Lord Elrond. Quickly, she stifled her laughter.

"I'm sorry (more laughter); me, a lady! Yea right, if ye say so, jus' call me Caitlin or Sparrow," Caitlin told him.

"Very well, Caitlin, I suggest that you get some sleep. We will talk about this later, you look tired," he told her as he went to leave. "I'll send some food for you in a few hours," he finished as he left the room

Caitlin settled into the soft bed, drifting off to sleep._ I hope da is ok,_ she thought as she let sleep overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so short but I wonted to but it up to give ya'll something to read before I finish the rest of the story which will probably be Monday. Enjoy

Chapter 2, Explanations

Caitlin woke to the sound of birds singing on a branch outside of her room. Quietly, she got up, stretching as she stood to look around. Caitlin couldn't find her breeches and shirt; instead, she found some clothing that resembled her clothes folded on a chair not far from the bed. She slowly walked over to the chair, wobbling, not yet used to being on dry land again. Caitlin picked up the clothes, which consisted of what resembled her breeches but looked like something a nobleman would wear, and a tunic-like shirt. Deciding that it probably would be comfortable, she quickly changed into the clothes, finding out that they were more comfortable than her regular ones. After she adjusted her garments, she looked for her cutlass but couldn't find it. _Maybe the man knows where it is – wha' did 'e say 'is name was? Elmo, Ellen, Lran, Same…no, it started with an "l" or was it an "e?" Um, l…l…l…Lrand… no damit. Wha' was the name? Lron… that sounds half-way righ', mybe it was Lrond… I got it! Elrond, that's the one!_ Caitlin thought to herself before heading out the door.

Caitlin walked around for a few minutes before she found someone to ask where Elrond would be.

"Sucuse me! 'Ello, you there! Yea, ye!" Caitlin said when a women looked at her "Could ye direc' me to Elrond? I need ta ask 'im 'bout my cutlass, do ye know where I can find 'im? Oh yea, I'm Caitlin Sparrow," Caitlin finished.

"I am Arwen. Lord Elrond is in his study, he asked me to show you the way when you woke up. I was on my way to check on you before I go to find Strider, Lady Caitlin," Arwen explained.

"Please, call me Caitlin…I'm no lady, Lady Arwen, and thank ye for the 'elp," Caitlin told Arwen.

"I will call you Caitlin if you call me Arwen." She told Caitlin, waiting for a reply before going to the library.

Arwen was surprised, not knowing what to do when Caitlin held her hand out to her.

"We have an accord…means I agree wit' ye," Caitlin said at Arwen's puzzled look.

"We have an accord, Caitlin," Arwen said, shaking her hand. "Follow me," she finished.

The two walked down several corridors, both sharing stories about different things that had happened to them over their life span. Caitlin had told Arwen about when her dad had "roped" a pair of sea turtles to get off of an island, and being slapped by "practically every woman on Tortuga" as Caitlin had put it, and for their share for the love of Rum. Arwen had listened intently to Caitlin's stories about the sea and adventure and her love for the feeling of sea spray and the wind in her face. They both enjoyed each other's company and with the stories it didn't take long for them to reach the library.

"This is it, I will find you later. I must go find Strider and his traveling companions. Take care Caitlin," Arwen told her as she left her outside the door.

Caitlin took a minute to compose herself, trying to calm the bad feeling that had grown since the beginning of the day. _I'll ask Elrond 'bout it, he migh' know_, she thought as she knocked on the door. _I'm glade me mom an 'Lizbeth taught me some manners, or "tried" might be a better way of putting it,_ Caitlin thought as she heard someone tell her to come in.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry I haven't forgotten my story. I plan to have it updated by next Tuesday. I also changed my pin name to. Just remember the longer you don't read the better it is.


End file.
